Forever and Always
by Roxy-x-Wayland
Summary: For Abby Johnson Love has always been a touchy subject. When she meets Jace Wayland, Will Sparks fly? Rated mature for future chapters *wink* *wink*
1. In the Club

xx Chapter 1

The club was dark tonight.

But Abby could still see _Him._

From across the room she could see his gold hair glittering under the disco light, she wondered;

_Is he looking at me? Should I go up to him?_

The Falomp was a club for shadowhunters it had been Abby's best friend Christina's Idea, and she quickly regretted ever not wanting to come here.

There was a movement in the area and she turned her head to see the Beautiful boy she had been eyeing making his way towards her.

"Hey, do you, uh want to like, dance?" The boy asked casually

"I thought you'd never ask." Abby replied with the same amount of casualty.

He stuck out his hand "I'm Jace" He Beckoned with his hand,

"Abby."

They walked toward the dance floor, the dancing started off Casual and fun, but turned into a heated Movement quickly,

Jace's hips Crushed into her pelvis as they swayed their hips to the beat. Abby moved her arms around Jace's neck and Jace rapped his arms around her waist pushing her in closer. Abby's skirt began to hike up, she slowly looked up and saw a smile playing on Jace's lips he slowly moved his arm towards her inner thigh. Jace's Hips ground into her pelvis harder and Abby could feel something growing under Jace's pants.

She quickly turned around and laughed,

"Haha you pulled a stiffie?"

Jace looked down in embarrassment towards the crotch of his pants.

"C'mon, I need a drink." Abby sighed dramatically. She Grabbed Jace's hand and pulled him over toward the bar.

"My, my who is this?" Abby's best friend Christina slurred

"He's _Mine_" Abby replied casually.

Abby and Jace grabbed a seat at the bar "Oh, so I'm _Yours_?" he asked Sarcastically.

Abby looked towards the boy who before, she had thought was perfect up close he was still rather flawless but had many "scars".

"Shut up and order your drink she smirked. She turned to the bar tender, "Gimme your strongest shots" "No, Make that a rainbow."

Jace looked at her like she was crazy.

"A rainbow, Are you sure you can handle that much?" he asked curiously

"Its not all for me, You get the red and orange" She smiled.

The bartender came back with their drinks, "I'll take those, thank you." Abby squealed. Jace was about to reach for his drinks when Abby slapped his hands away "_Patience Young Grass hopper_" The both laughed.

"CHRISTINA!" Abby called through the thick crowd that was forming around the bar, she turned to Jace.

"Where are your friends?" she asked.

"You want me to get them?" he asked quietly.

"Oooh, that would be fun!" Abby squealed.

A few minutes the large group gathered around where abby had been sitting before.

Abby, Jace, Christina and another boy and girl.

The other boy winked at Christina and she giggled.

"OKAY, Now that we're all here we're going to play BODY SHOTS" **(A/N Body shots are when you put the shot glass on some part of your body and your partner has to take the shot off of you with his/her mouth)**

**xXxXxXx**

**A/N**

**there be the first chapter READ AND REVIEW! **


	2. Body Shots!

**A/N Okaaay this is the second chapter, Lets just say for this story that ALEC is not gay, He is BISEXUAL (boys and girls). Read, review and ENJOY**

xx Chapter 2

Abby lined up all the shots "Okay pick your partners" She crooned.

She Picked Jace, The other boy picked Christina, Leaving The other girl alone. "Since We have odd numbers," Abby sighed "You can be with us." She said pointing to the other girl.

The other girl Looked at her, "I'm Isabelle" she said sweetly.

"Abby Johnson" Abby replied with a smirk.

"Now take your shots." Abby Crooned happily, she pulled the blue, yellow, and orange shots off the bar counter and handed them each a shot, keeping the Blue on for herself.

_Whoever takes this shot will be SO drunk._

She giggled to herself but it was lost in the beat of the music.

Abby pulled Jace over

"Your first stiffie," Abby sang as so made an obvious poke to where Jace's boner was a few minutes ago.

Abby lodged the shot between her thighs just above her crotch,

Jace seemed to _Like _That considering the bump his in his pants grew.

Abby tried not to laugh as Jace leaned his head over her crotch to grab the shot, she ran her hands through his hair.

_It's so soft, I wonder If I kiss him, what will happen-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Jace bringing his head back up, grabbing her breast along the way.

When he pulled his head back up, tipped it and downed his shot, Isabelle coughed and Both Jace and Abby both noticed Jace still had his hand on her breast, the way he held her seemed to turn her on and she could feel her arousal dripping down her thigh. As if he could sense it Jace looked down and smiled he patted her thigh and She blushed.

"MY TURN!" Isabelle squealed she Grabbed Abby and her shot and put it in her mouth and tipped her head.

Abby had to go on her toes to reach her head over the taller girl's head she grabbed the shot and tipped her own head downing the shot. Abby Shuddered the room seemed to spin a bit.

"I guess I'm the only one left" Laughed Jace.

Abby hiccuped.

"Isa- Isabelle has to take the, the shot from Jace" Abby slurred as she giggled. She had already had a few shots before, this must have been her fifth or sixth shot.

Jace stood up wobbling a bit and then caught his balance. Abby giggled.

Jace put his arms together and moved the shot between his wrists as Isabelle lowered her head. She took the shot tipped her head, another shot was gone.

"We-well that was, was the best of fun" Isabelle giggled.

"TO THE DANCE FLOOR" Abby Sang as she stumbled along with Jace and Isabelle.

The Dance floor was crowded, It was probably because they were playing a good song. Abby was in the middle of a grind train with Jace behind her another guy with shiny Blue hair and Isabelle. Jace bent down and whispered something in her ear, the music was too loud she couldn't understand.

"What did you just say?" Abby turned to Jace with a puzzled expression.

"Oh, nothing." He turned to Isabelle, "Izzy, it's late we should go."

Abby hadn't even noticed the time. She pulled out her cell phone and checked quickly.

The little clock said 2:48 am. _2:48 AM? HOW DID IT GET SO LATE!_

She ran over to Christina who was making out violently with the Black haired boy she never met, he had her hand up her shirt.

_looks like Chrisy's taking her car. _She thought to herself weakly.

A pair of hands grabbed her from behind she turned to see Jace with a seductive smile on his face.

"C'mon you can come home with me tonight." He winked at her, then pulled her towards the exit of the club. She pulled out her phone and texted Christina quickly.

**Don't wait up,**

**Went with Jace**

**Abbs 3**

She looked back at Jace who was ahead of her, Almost at the car now.

_This is going to be a fun night._

**A/N**

**well what did you guys think?**

**Good?**

**READ AND REVIEW,**

**Also everyone's picture is now up on my profile.**


	3. Salum

xx Chapter 3

Abby Couldn't remember the drive here, couldn't remember the car, But She could remember coming up here into the room.

_"Abby! Are you okay?" Jace Called._

_"Ye-yeah" she hiccuped "Just a wittle bit dwunk" She slurred and hiccuped. She stumbled._

_"Here Let me Help you" Jace crooned and swooped her up into his arms._

_"Put me down! I DON'T LIKE TO BE MAN-HANDLED" Abby practically screamed, Jace chuckled._

_"Its a good thing no ones home tonight" he said softly._

_And then they were in a room, Abby must have passed out._

_"Here, put this on" Jace said passing her a black t-shirt, Abby Hiccuped_

_"Thank you!" She slurred._

_She pulled off her halter top, Jace was starring at her, she winked and slipped on the black t-shirt. It was long, it went down to her mid thigh. She Yanked off her skirt, kneeled down to unbuckle her heels and kicked them off._

_She smiled at Jace._

_"OH," She screamed "GOING DOWN!" and then she passed out._

xXxXxXxXxXx

When She woke up, Abby was aware of 2 things.

1. She was not at her house nor Christina's house.

2. She was wrapped in the arms of a boy.

She rolled over a bit, bumping her back against the wall, she looked down. She had the covers kicked off, she was wearing no pants just a plain black t-shirt.

"Jace" She whispered, "Jace Wake up"

"WHOS THERE?!" He cried

"Jace, it's me, it's Abby." She replied quietly.

"Oh, Abby, What, Whats wrong?" He looked at her pressed up against the wall, his eyes raking over her body.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked with a gentleness Abby didn't think was possible.

"No." Abby replied, Hesitating "Did we..?" She asked with her head down.

"No, You wanted to, but You were too drunk." He replied calmly.

"Oh," She said, she moved in closer to him her head pressing against his neck, she placed a light kiss on the hollow of his throat.

"Oh" she repeated again quietly. She pulled her self closer to Jace.

_ No, You just met her!_

_You can't sleep with her!_

Jace looked over her body, she was beautiful.

He leaned down and kissed her wrapping his fingers in her copper hair, it was soft. She smelled of Vanilla, Cinnamon and Blood. But then again, Almost EVERY shadowhunter smelled like blood. Abby wrapped on of her legs around Jace's hips, Jace could feel the heat from her body through his boxer shorts.

Abby broke apart from the kiss and looked up at Jace and smiled,

"Are you Sure?" She whispered.

"N-no." He replied stuttering.

Just then there was a sudden burst of light in the room, Jace turned his head to see someone standing in the doorway.

Abby looked Up.

"Christina!" She Cried, "Christina where did you come from?!" She cried once more,

"My mother's vagina, dumbass. If your wondering How I _Got _here, I'm not completely sure." She paused

"There was this black haired boy, with AMAZING blue eyes! Oh, he SO fell for me!" She grinned.

Christina Looked down,

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" She asked innocently.

"No- Uh no," Abby replied as she pulled herself away from Jace's body. She did a summersault over Jace's legs and Landed mid-crouch on the Hardwood floor.

Abby looked at the clock, But her eyes were still pretty blurry from the alcohol.

"Aye, Chris," Abby paused, "What time is it?"

Christina pulled out her cellphone, "About 5:30 in the morning." She replied.

"Well then," Abby said surprised, "Do you have your Car?"

"Of course I do, Don't I always?" Christina sang dramatically, her blonde hair rippled as she shivered.

Abby looked at Jace.

"We'll be back in a couple of hours M-kay?" Abby asked innocently.

"Yeah- Uh Sure." Jace replied

Abby stood up pulled off her shirt and got dressed.

She hugged Christina and _thought _she heard a moan from Jace.

xXxXxXxXxXx

After the girls left the room, Jace was still lying in bed, a massive erection bellow his pajama pants.

_Why didn't I fuck her?_

_What is WRONG with you Jace?_

_Oh, Pain, Pain!_

There was a throbbing stab from bellow his pants again.

_They'll be Back soon,_

_She'll be back soon._

xXxXxXxXxXx

Abby knocked on the door, when she arived at her house it was about 6:15 a.m,

A familiar Face answered the door, the face had chestnut colored hair and amazing blue eyes.

"Salum!" Abby called.

Salum was Abby's fraternal twin who lived in England with Abby's father.

It was strange to see Salum here she was _never _here.

"What are you doing here?" Abby asked Gravely.

"Dad's Dead." Salum replied almost as if nothing had happened.

**A/N**

**I'll put Salum's picture up soon =]**

**Review please!**

**or NO NEW CHAPTERS.**


End file.
